


"А вот и я!"

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще один сборник драбблов в разных жанрах на одну фразу. На этот раз в главной роли дядя Питер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"А вот и я!"

**Экшн**  
\- А вот и я! – возвестил Питер, и где-то на заднем плане отчетливо прозвучали фанфары.   
\- Еще один оборотень! – проорал незнакомый бородатый охотник, передергивая затвор ружья. – Вали его, Боб, вали его!  
\- Ой. Я, кажется, не вовремя.

**Ангст**  
\- А вот и я, - проговорил Питер, склоняясь над изможденным, беспомощным сейчас Скоттом. Истинный Альфа лежал на земле и дышал через раз.   
Послышались шаги. Питер обернулся через плечо. На него смотрело дуло ружья, и оно вздрагивало, потому что Стайлза, который держал его, трясло с головы до ног.   
\- Только попробуй, - срывающимся голосом просипел он. – Я разнесу тебе башку. И ты больше никогда не прирастишь ее, чертов ублюдок.  
\- Давай проверим, - мягко предложил Питер, приставляя когти к горлу Скотта. – Давай проверим, кто быстрее. 

**Deathfic**  
\- А вот и я, - улыбнулся Питер интеллигентно, вытряхивая землю из волос.  
\- Да господи боже, - вздохнул Стайлз и потянулся за пистолетом с аконитовыми пулями. – Ну говорил же я: голову и тело закапывать от-дель-но!

**Кроссовер**  
\- А вот и я! – сказал Питер приветливо.  
\- Наконец-то! Я уже заждалась. Мне понадобится платье, туфли…  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, милая, - прервал он мягко, но беспрекословно. – Я только на минутку – честно предупредить, чтобы ты не особо рассчитывала на этот брак.   
\- Но…  
\- Видишь ли, так получилось, что наш уважаемый принц – супер-альфа, поэтому я собираюсь… как бы это сказать… Убить его и таким образом присвоить его силы. Ничего личного.   
\- Великолепно, - сказала Золушка со спексисом, который едва ли можно описать словами. – Спасибо, фея-крестный. Спасибо.  
\- Но я могу наколдовать тебе мужика из крысы. Хочешь?

**Дарк**  
\- А вот и я.  
Получилось тихо, и этот голос – Питер не узнал бы в нем себя. Это было чужое изувеченное огнем тело, и чужой голос вырывался из обожженных связок.   
Лидия Мартин смотрела на него огромными прекрасными глазами, и в них плескался ужас, и от этого ужаса она не могла кричать. 

**Флафф**  
\- А вот и я, - прошептал Питер.  
Стайлз поежился от движения воздуха по его затылку, заворочался, перевернулся с боку на бок и посмотрел на него заспанными глазами.   
\- Еще раз пропадешь на всю ночь без телефона – сменю замки, - пообещал он.   
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Подло, Питер. Даже по твоим меркам.  
Питер польщенно улыбнулся.   
Стайлз никогда не знал, как себя вести, когда он пускает такую тяжелую артиллерию. 

**Hurt/comfort**  
\- А вот и я, - сказал Питер негромко, хотя знал, что Дерек не спит.   
Тот приподнял голову с подушки, все еще смертельно бледный, будто он одной ногой в могиле. Огромная рваная рана у него на боку уже почти затянулась, но из-за частиц аконита, которые попали в кровь, он был очень слаб. Видеть племянника таким оказалось неприятно.  
Даже если учесть, что Питер лично пытался убить его. И даже не один раз.   
Он поставил принесенную кружку на столик рядом с кроватью.  
\- Травяной чай, - пояснил на вопросительный взгляд.  
Дерек размышлял с полминуты, прежде чем взять кружку и сделать осторожный глоток.   
Отношения в семье, кажется, налаживались. 

**PWP**  
\- А вот и я, мой мальчик.  
Рябью шепота по коже. Стайлз вздрогнул, выгнулся, будто его подцепили на крючок – и потянули. Питер раскрытой ладонью провел по его спине, потянул вниз штаны от пижамы. Стайлз был горячим, словно его лихорадило. И узким. И пах так, что плавились мысли.   
Снотворное действовало безупречно. 

**Domestic discipline**  
\- А вот и я, - с теплой усмешкой сказал Питер. – Надеюсь, ты не устал.  
Во фразе не было вопроса, и Стайлз только выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. У него затекли связанные руки и ноги, занемело все тело от неудобной позы, но одно Стайлз знал совершенно точно: если он скажет об этом хоть слово, Питер добавит к порке еще не меньше двадцати ударов. 

**Кинк**  
\- А вот и…  
Он не успел договорить: Крис бесцеремонно заткнул его поцелуем, и на Питера наползла возбуждающая волна запахов – порох, пот и кровь. В нужной пропорции. В идеальной.   
\- В кровать. Живо, - хрипло выдохнул Крис ему в губы.   
Питер улыбнулся так, как редко позволял себе улыбаться. По-настоящему.   
\- Люблю, когда ты командуешь. 

**AU**  
\- А вот и я! – прогромыхал сапогами по палубе Питер. – Что тут у вас за суматоха?   
Два матроса, рослые туповатые близнецы, подтащили к нему барахтающегося парня со связанными за спиной руками.  
\- Вот, капитан. Застукали его у вас в каюте. В ящиках стола рылся, шельма.   
Питер подошел, опустился на корточки. Вытащил из-под рубахи кулон в виде трискеля, висящий на массивной серебряной цепи. Пленник завороженно смотрел, как заветный артефакт качается у него перед носом, и в глазах его были ярость и отчаяние.  
\- Рад видеть тебя, Стайлз, - прошептал Питер. А потом поднялся и сказал близнецам: - Отплываем. 

**Сонгфик**  
\- А вот и я-а-а-а! – протянул Питер, как ему казалось, мелодично. Подумал и добавил на октаву выше: - Звезда моя-а-а-а!..  
\- Ой всё, - сказала Лидия и превентивно выстрелила ему в голову. 

**OOC**  
\- А вот и я! – пропел Питер, на ходу оправляя фартук. – И ваша утренняя порция блинчиков с кленовым сиропом, с пылу с жару!  
\- Не провоцировать, - подвигая к себе тарелку, прошептала Кора сидящему рядом Дереку с неописуемым выражением лица. – Главное – не провоцировать его. 

**Джен**  
\- А вот и я! - сказал Питер. - Ничего не пропустил?  
Дерек почесал щетину, которая грозила вот-вот преобразоваться в полноценную бороду.  
\- Ну… в городе новая стая альфа-убийц, на Неметон слетается вся окрестная нечисть, новый клан охотников отринул Кодекс и охотится на всех оборотней подряд, а в старшей школе произошло еще пять убийств, но никто пока не заметил.  
\- В общем, и правда ничего, - резюмировал Питер. – Обычный день в Бейкон Хиллз. 

**Гет**  
\- А вот и я, голубка моя.  
«Голубка» вскинула бровь и дробовик на плечо.  
\- Тигрица, - исправился Питер. Бровь и дробовик остались неподвижны. Он попробовал еще раз: - Пантера? Ох, Кейт, никогда с тобой не было легко…

**Гендерсвитч**  
\- А вот и я!  
\- Боже, тетя Пита! – взвизгнула Кора и отскочила от своего одноклассника на добрых полметра. Оба залились краской по самые уши. Восхитительное зрелище. – А нельзя хотя бы для приличия стучать в дверь, прежде чем так врываться?!  
\- Ах, милая моя, - улыбнулась Пита немного по-лисьи и взбила рукой изящный локон волос. – Да разве же так было бы интересно?

**Кроссдрессинг**  
\- А вот и я!  
Стайлз оглядел его с головы до ног и с ног до головы. Комментариев на языке крутилось много. За большую часть из них Питер мог оторвать ему голову. Буквально.   
\- Знаешь, - сказал он предельно нейтральным тоном, - твоя смелость в выборе хэллоуинского наряда весьма похвальна, но шифоновая блузка тебе все-таки не очень идет. Несмотря на V-образный вырез.

**Вписка**  
\- А вот и я! – сказал Питер, появляясь в дверях.   
\- Вовремя, - ответил автор и придушил сигарету в забитой пепельнице.   
\- Где он? – осведомился Питер деловито.  
Автор молча кивнул на запертую дверь ванной и недовольно поскреб себя по подбородку.   
Питер подошел к двери, ласково погладил ее, как заждавшуюся любовницу, и промурлыкал:  
\- Стайлз, мальчик мой! Нам пора за работу.


End file.
